The Carousel
by msgrl
Summary: Jesse Cardoza has a sister that has schizophrenia. He meets her under unusual circumstances, and finds himself, and her, in a situation that has Horatio and the team in search.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer::

I do not own CSI: Miami, the show belongs to CBS. Im just borrowing em for this story.

I do how ever, own my Original Characters..=]

AN::

This is my first csi: miami story, I already have chapter two ready, but Ill see if this can grab some of you guys'/gals' attention. I am very excited to have written this, and for some potential readers to follow it/read it. I assure you, Ill try to make it as long as I can.

So, without further ado, here is The Carousel :]

Summary::

Jesse Cardoza has a sister that has schizophrenia. He meets her under unusual circumstances, and finds himself, and her, in a situation that has Horatio and the team in search.

* * *

It seems so surreal, how life is just a blur, and you just fall through the cracks.

That's how Sarah Layne Cardoza felt.

Falling.

With such sweet movements, its almost sorrow.

That's how she ended up on the streets, going through the crowd, looking for a home;

mainly her family.

She could never feel anything, but always hearing words, seeing things, feeling alone.

She wondered of everyone had their own "world".

She felt different, like everyone thought she has a disease..

She felt so safe, with him around, holding her every step of the painful way of life.

But now, he had betrayed her, left her in this cold white room.

No Food.

No Water.

No Warmth.

No "your beautiful".

No Nothing.

Being sucked into his own little "world" and playing these mind games, he said they would be okay.

Okay was always the word that sickened her.

It made her feel dirty.

Dirty.

That's how the floors were.

Kinda a murky brown.

It felt kinda soft.

Dirt, maybe?

Sarah looked up, the white walls were glistening. They were crying.

There's the word again.

Sorrow.

Through her eyes, the walls were crying.

Why were they crying?

She wanted to help them.

Honest.

Oh, what was that noise?

Sounds awful!

OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!

Sarah tucked her head between her arms, lacing her fingers ontop of her head and she just yelled.

Yelled as loud as her voice could hold. But finally it had stopped.

Why must he play the mind games?!

She hated it!

She hated it and hated him!

Hearing the door open she didn't bother to move, she just held her breath, hoping she would disappear into the crying walls. Hearing a slight scuffle she peaked her head up. A man that was taller than her, and black hair..had entered the room. He looked bloody.

Just like she was.

He was pushed to the floor by the man who had just pushed him into his own world.

He's the new player in the mind games.

Sarah let her breath go, just to make sure that she was heard.

He looked down to her, she just pulled her eyes away from him, scooting over back to the dirty corner. She hoped he would just stay over there. She didn't trust him.

She didn't trust anyone.

She was in her own world.

He has to stay in his.

But he decided to move towards her.

"Im with the Miami-Dade police department.." he spoke softly to her.

Clearly, identification.

She didn't care.

They never cared for such small precious innocent beings, like herself.

"My name is Jesse."

He has a name?

HE HAS A NAME!

"Sa..Sarah." she quickly stuttered out her name. She wasn't one of those girls who wanted to get "friendly" with anyone..

Especially guys.

It was gross.

"Sarah, pretty name." small talk.

Figures.

"That's what he said at..at fir-first." there goes the stutteration..

Was that a word?

Stutteration.

It's a word now.

"Who? Sarah, who is he?" He wanted answers.

"The guy who wants to play." she just stared at the dirt on the floor. He had blood smeared on his white (was crisp) shirt. And of course, some black suit pants.

And a purple tie.

"What kind of games?" he seems to be catching on.

"Games, that...I don't know..I-I dont-I dont..know." she gritted her teeth, the stuttering has to STOP!

MAKE THE STUTTERING STOP!

She pulled her hands up to her head and clamped them around her head.

"Make it-it stop.." she muttered, she wanted out.

She needed help.

Jesse felt the need to help her, so his natural instinct was to go over to her. He crouched down over her, and put his hand on her. Apparently that was a bad idea.

Cause the second he did that, she was screaming, screaming for what?

Help?

It seemed like it.

"Sarah, Im the good guy..its okay.." he was trying, he knew that she had been here longer than he.

"NO! ITS NOT OKAY! NOTHING IS OKAY!" she screamed out in terror, then felt his hand leave her back, she closed her eyes and just started to breathe. She needed to calm down, and just tell him.

Secrets.

She needed to tell him the secrets.

But it wasn't the right time.

It was play time.

She heard and saw the smoke starting to fill the room. Looking up to Jesse and just stayed there.

Seeing as he tried to cover her with his body, shielding from the gas. And covering his own face with his shirt.

"Its play time." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Carousel

Disclaimer::

I do not own CSI: Miami, the show belongs to CBS. Im just borrowing em for this story.

I do how ever, own my Original Characters..=]

AN::

Hey! thanks so much for the reviews/favoriting, I appreciate you guys :]

here is the second installment, and it does contain blood, heh.

Ill work on the third installment ;D no worries!

MUCH LOVE!

msgrl

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like gun fire."

"GUN!"

"GET DOWN!"

"Horatio! Im going around back!"

"Wolfe, go with Jesse!"

Intense gun-fire raged through-out the house, the house of an apparent hostage situation.

Apparently it wasn't so much of a hostage.

More like a shoot-out.

When Jesse Cardoza woke up that morning, he didn't realize that it was going to get hectic.

Hell, he didn't even have his coffee.

So much for having coffee. This could pass as his coffee easily. As he rounded the corner he saw a white van and some empty gasoline tanks. He approached the van with caution. Trusting that Wolfe was behind him. He then heard scuffle in the van, then the back door opened. Jesse froze in his tracks, his gun still ahead of him. He then saw at least five men get out of the van. Jesse started to run backwards, shouting towards Ryan to get the hell out of dodge. That's when Jesse started to fire his gun at the men. Who then instantly fired at him.

One.

Two.

Two hits, took down Jesse, as Ryan was running back around he was clobbered on the back of his head. But the men had no interest in Ryan. They took Jesse into the van and skidded off..

After the gun fire had settled, Ryan opened his eyes. Seeing Horatio bending over him, and Calleigh also next to him.

"They..they took.." he tried, but this son-of-a-bitch headache wasn't gonna stop automatically.

"Try not to talk, Ryan..you've got a nasty gash.." Calleigh moved some of his hair out of his face. She cared for him, but at the same time cared for Jesse. They were family.

"Where's Jesse?" Horatio asked softly.

"They took him.." Ryan groaned, trying to sit up right. But Calleigh gently pushed him back down.

"Ryan, don't, you have a concussion." she whispered.

"I didn't have his back.." guilt was setting into him.

"We will find them, just try to stay still.." Horatio got up and walked towards the small blood pool.

"We will find them." Horatio sighed.

Currently::

Jesse was bound to a chair, slowly coming to, he instantly felt the pain. Pain from the bullets, that had hit him. He focused his eyes across the way. Sarah was stilll passed out, but on the floor. He could see dried blood pooled around her. Indicating that they have been in this position for quiet sometime.

And Jesse sure hoped that she was still alive. There was so many questions unanswered that he wanted answered.

And the first question is...

Why?

Why him?

He tried to look around some, finding out that he was still pretty under from the drugs. He managed to flex his fingers couple of times, and move his head around. That was a good sign. He looked around the room, they were in a brick-like room but hardwood flooring. It seemed odd, and yet, off.

Of course it was off, he was kidnapped with a girl thats beaten and half insane!

Well, he shouldn't exactly think she's insane.

He heard a small groan as he looked back down to see that she was trying to move.

"Sarah.." He called out to her. She lifted her head some, one of her eyes was blue and the other was green, which was odd enough. He was a bit taken back as he could finally soak in the situation at hand, and how injured she looked.

"I..don't wanna play.." she bit her lip and looked down, a single tear fell. "I don't wanna play..I don't wanna play..Im sick of his mind games.." she punched the floor and started to cry. Jesse's natural instinct was to go over there and try to calm her down, but the damn bounds were holding him back.

He had to watch her suffer.

When the door opened Jesse's blood turned cold. He didn't want to do this, no, he didn't want to do this at all.

"This will be one of two mind games..both, will be humiliating and painful. Do you wish to continue?" the man looked over to Jesse.

"Take me, not her!" Jesse pleaded to the man.

"Oh? You want your own sister on the verge of death?" the man sneered at Jesse.

"No, I want her safe." it didn't hit him that he had a sister.

"Oh, so...you want to experience the pain and suffering while she's electrocuted?" he smiled.

"NO! LET HER OUT OF HERE!" Jesse yelled at him.

"You, you little brat!" he then punched Jesse. Jesse hissed out in pain, what was in store for him and Sarah?

"What do we have so far?" Horatio asked, entering the lab. It wasn't his usual way of things, but since they were against the clock of a murder suspect that has one of his team members. He was more on edge. More alert.

"Calliegh has twenty-two weapons from the shoot-out. I have at least ten different blood samples and one of them is from Jesse and one from Ryan. So that leaves the other eight as the suspects. Which, thus, I know you wanted the names. So, here." Maxine said handing the sheet to Horatio. "Also, four sets of prints were found, Im currently running them through CODIS." she added.

"Good, thank you." he looked over the sheet then left the lab, headed towards Calliegh's gun-range.

"Calliegh, what do you have so far?" Horatio asked.

"Good afternoon to you too." she tried. "I have twenty-two guns from the ambush. Only four is in the system, and the others aren't registered. I dusted for prints and came up with two of the four sets that Valera sent to me." She walked out of the range and into the lab. "Anthony Rameraz, thirty-six, lives in Palm Beach. And Angelica Julianna, lives in downtown. She's only 19." Calliegh sighed and looked over to him.

"How is a 19 year old involved with this?" Horatio asked her.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." Calliegh said.

"Thank you, Calliegh." he smiled and patted her shoulder then walked out.

After the first session of the pure torture, Jesse was worn out.

But he had to live, to protect him and to protect Sarah.

He opened his eyes to see that she was in the corner, the corner walls were like a horror story. She had her matted hair in her face and her clothes almost in shreds.

Now, seeing this, Jesse was horrified. Why would they do such thing to a precious innocent young girl? He bit his lip, trying not to cry, that's what the man would have wanted. Just then, a girl, around Sarah's age came in. "Sarah, come on, you gotta take your medicine." she bent down next to Sarah.

"No, no meds.." Sarah murmured and tried to get away from her, by appearing smaller. If that was possible.

"Look, you have to take your medicine. Do you want me to get Tony back in here?" the girl growled at Sarah.

"No! PLEASE! Don't make him come in here!!!" Sarah screamed loudly, then that's when the girl shoved the medicine down Sarah's throat, and made her swallow. She then got up and left. Jesse couldn't believe what had happen. It was like a nightmare. He tried to move...

And he found out he could. He wasn't tied anymore!

When he pushed himself off of the chair, he made his way over to Sarah and collapsed onto the ground. He winced slightly and turned his attention towards Sarah.

"Sarah.." he tried to get her to talk to him.

"I don't want to go down the dark hallway, Tony. Please..." what was she talking about?

"Sarah..." Jesse started to feel the pain starting to sink in. For the first time he could feel something since he had been abducted.

"No! TONY!! N-NO!!" Sarah cried out, the stupid voices, the hallucinations were starting to hit her. Was it cause of the drugs that the young woman had given to her? Jesse managed to pull himself closer to her, and pulled her to his chest. She started to struggle abit, but noticed that she was in different arms. She just gave in and her walls started to be torn down for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: hurt AN

Hey guys, msgrl here.

I would like to tell you that this is not a chapter. I had sprained my wrist a month ago, and I just now have a brace cause we finally told the doctor.

So, its kinda weird to type and its sorta hurting my wrist.

It will be a week or two until I can be able to take it off, well, I can take it off, but only when Im going to sleep.

Im soo sorry that you guys have been waiting for so long, but I swear, I will get back into full swing.

love always,

msgrl


End file.
